


Consider Me Brand New

by toewsyourheart



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Kings Rising, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsyourheart/pseuds/toewsyourheart
Summary: “I want to try something,” Damen announced, peering up at him after a moment.“Something,” Laurent repeated. He had been quite enjoying what they were currently doing. He blinked to focus, his breathing ragged, and pursed his lips in thought as his mind flew through the possibilities of what Damen could want.“How is it that you make profound skepticism look so alluring?” Damen asked, placing a smacking kiss to Laurent’s abdomen before sitting up, much too far away.





	Consider Me Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> Set after ['Consider Me In Stillness'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456310/). Damianos is quite nearly healed, and he and Laurent are still at Ios. 
> 
> Someone on Tumblr brought it to my attention that there needed to be more Damen eating Laurent's ass soooooo.... this is that. lol. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to heartstrings/youaretrue for being my extra eyes! <3

Silence pervaded the room when Laurent entered from the baths, every oil lamp extinguished but for the one at their bedside. For a moment, he suspected Damianos had truly retired without him, that he would find him slack-jawed in peaceful sleep. To discover him, instead, sitting patiently in wait, filled Laurent with an aching relief that settled in his chest, a longing that drove him immediately forward. 

“How was your bath?” Damen asked, smiling softly, eyelids perceivably heavy despite his efforts to disguise it. 

The day had been exhausting for them both. With Damen back on his feet once more, after weeks of recovery that passed at a glacial pace, there was much to be done: Solidify the unity of Vere and Akielos. Settle resulting unrest. Prepare for ascension. 

Simple enough. 

“Lonely,” Laurent admitted, attempting to conserve some sense of elegance in his haste to crawl across the mattress, into open arms. He straddled Damen’s thighs, placed his hands upon broad, muscled shoulders, and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Damen’s hands found his waist as their lips met, inching beneath the white, sheer fabric of his shirt, unbuttoned, the only thing separating Laurent from total nudity. Damianos had already discarded his own clothing to the floor, not that his usual attire left much to the imagination. 

As it was, Laurent approved, especially as he found himself used to sleeping comfortably with nothing between them, skin to skin; even the simplicity of a chiton felt cumbersome to him now, in the privacy of their bedchamber. If he happened to catch a chill, Damianos functioned as both a lover and a human furnace, luckily. 

He was warm now, welcoming, and Laurent allowed himself the simple pleasure of basking in it. He pressed with his fingertips, massaging up from biceps to neck, both to feel Damen, to take pleasure in his body, and to revel in the way he responded to it--with a low groan in his chest, his eyelids fluttering closed. 

“You should've—Mmm, yes, right there,” Damen encouraged when Laurent reached a knot of tension, so easily distracted by matters of the flesh. He pressed harder. The groan grew louder.

Laurent felt it resonate inside him, awakening an insatiable need that showed itself, increasingly, in these moments alone. With each one, Laurent’s apprehensions faded, bit by bit, as Damianos made him whole, piece by piece. Besides, he nearly bled to death under Laurent’s own hands a relatively short time ago; he could ill-afford any distance between them, their time precious. 

With a guiding hand at the back of his neck, Damen pulled him in for another kiss, longer than the first, deeper. Laurent sighed into it, fingers tangling in soft curls. It was always simpler than he ever thought it could be, to lose himself, to surrender to the kiss and bring their bodies flush.

He could not explicitly quantify what it was he loved about it. He only knew, with utter certainty, that to kiss Damianos, in perpetuity, would be a worthwhile existence. Perhaps what made the act so appealing, Laurent thought, was that same sentiment reflected back in each eager press of Damen’s lips to his—the pure, unwavering truth behind his intentions and desires permeating every touch, every firm squeeze of his hand and expert flick of his tongue. 

Damen moved to his jaw with tender kisses, then to the sensitive space beneath his ear, and said, “You needn't be lonely, Laurent. I would've attended you, had you sent for me.” 

“I know,” Laurent said as he shamelessly tilted his head to the side to give Damen space to work, and he did know: Damen would've come, and they would undoubtedly be in the baths still, fingers pruned and bodies beyond clean, enjoying each other as they are now. “But if you were here, resting, I prefer it.” 

“Laurent,” Damen huffed, stilling before pulling back to look at him with brows furrowed. 

“Damianos,” Laurent echoed with matching tone, easing closer until their foreheads touched.

“I am perfectly—” 

“Fine, yes, so I’ve heard,” Laurent interjected with a smirk. It was amusingly unamusing at this point, that any efforts to see to his comfort were met with such opposition. Damen was so newly recovered that Paschal had not yet authorized him to resume hard, proper training, though he wouldn't hear of it. Any signs of fatigue, in his eyes, should be dutifully ignored until they passed, as if to acknowledge he wasn’t yet at full strength was some grave insult to his entire being. 

Stubborn Akielon. 

“If it's my health you wish to discuss,” Damen started, with a ghost of a kiss to his lips, “I'd prefer we get back to other things.” 

There was no productivity to be achieved in arguing it further, Laurent knew, so he captured Damen’s mouth in silent, wholehearted agreement. Kissing was much preferable. 

So kiss they did—gently at first, wet and languid. Laurent melted into him, wrapping his arms around Damen’s neck to hold him close. Their tongues tangled. Damen’s hands roamed his body, worshipping. Laurent sucked at his bottom lip, and Damen nipped at his in return, the bite eliciting a gasp and a twitch of his cock. Somewhere between one kiss and the next, Laurent lost his shirt completely, and somehow, as he often did, ended up beneath Damianos, blanketed in warmth and smooth skin, pressed into the bedding. 

Damen ventured slowly down his throat to chest, to nipple. Laurent hissed when he took one into his mouth, hips canting upward in search of friction. He was hard, fully, and had been for some time, perhaps since they first began. Laurent wished, through his haze of arousal, to hurry to release and simultaneously drag the encounter out all night. He twisted his fingers in Damen’s hair, anchoring him there, before directing him to the other side. Damen went, as if nothing would please him more than to lavish the left with the same attention he had given the right. 

“I want to try something,” Damen announced, peering up at him after a moment. 

“Something,” Laurent repeated. He had been quite enjoying what they were currently doing. He blinked to focus, his breathing ragged, and pursed his lips in thought as his mind flew through the possibilities of what Damen could want. 

“How is it that you make profound skepticism look so alluring?” Damen asked, placing a smacking kiss to Laurent’s abdomen before sitting up, much too far away. 

“It's a long-cultivated talent,” Laurent answered, admiring the view that distance allowed him: Damen’s perfectly sculpted body, which had not, to his eye, lost any mass in his idle weeks, his thick cock roused. Laurent hoped that whatever Damen had planned involved it. “What do you wish to try?” 

“Turn over and see,” Damen replied, smirking. Laurent stalled, for just a moment, before complying, his pulse racing at the thought of the unknown. However, he trusted Damianos completely—in general and, more specifically, to stop if Laurent did not enjoy any form of bedplay. It was that fact alone that drove him to roll to his stomach without further fuss. 

In an instant, Laurent felt Damen at his back, mouthing at his shoulder blades, moving down toward the small of his back. His hands kneaded a mirrored path until he reached Laurent’s buttocks, his fingers teasing between. 

“I'm quite familiar with this, actually,” Laurent noted. He heard Damen’s scoff just before he began laying biting kisses to the swells of his cheeks, inching further inward with each one, until-- Damen’s tongue was at his entrance, delicately licking as his hands pulled them apart to grant him better access. Laurent sucked in a breath of complete surprise. Whatever he was expecting, it was not this. Damen’s ministrations mimicked some Laurent had felt in other places before—the teasing licks at his nipples—and alternated from those to broader, continuous strokes over his hole. 

The feeling was nearly indescribable; illicit, intimate beyond words and rational thought. Laurent could feel the deep flush in his face spread throughout him, his arousal spiking hot. Objectively, it made no sense that he should be affected this extremely. He had experienced Damen’s fingers, his cock, in a league all its own. As it was, there was no room for objectivity here. Laurent was writhing beneath his mouth, a squirming mess, and only barely managed to stifle his moans before they could ring, embarrassingly, throughout the bedchamber. 

When Damen’s licks became more pointed, probing as his hole began to relax, Laurent thought he might claw through the sheets.

“Damen,” he gasped, unable to stop himself from grinding back onto his tongue. 

Damianos had the audacity to stop—

“Yes?”

—and to sound smug in doing so. 

“ _Damen _,” Laurent whined, an unspoken plea to continue, hiding his face before he could do something infinitely more mortifying, like beg.__

__Though Laurent feared he might, Damen did not make him, fucking him, in earnest now, with his tongue alone. His arm came down over Laurent’s waist to hold him in place, but it did not stop him from rutting into the bedding with each shallow thrust. Laurent was lost to sensation, to the obscene squelch and Damen’s own moans, deep and filthy._ _

__Damen seemed to find equal pleasure in this, and that only compounded its effect on Laurent. He would reach his climax, and he would reach it soon._ _

__“Damianos, enough,” Laurent gasped, “Fuck me.”_ _

__“I am,” Damen paused to say, replacing mouth with fingers as he spoke. “I want you to come, Laurent, like this. I know you can.”_ _

__“I—”_ _

__Laurent cursed for lack of better words, tangling his fingers further into the sheets, gripping tightly. It was too much. He was fevered, intensely out of his mind, and the very moment Damen resumed the use of his tongue, Laurent obliged him, coming untouched, in waves of overwhelming pleasure, spiraling into bliss. He thrust against the bedding, and neither he, nor Damen, stopped until he was finished, loose and thoroughly tongue-fucked, left to bask in the events that transpired._ _

__He felt Damen’s cock where he requested it to be just moments ago, sliding between his cheeks. Laurent pushed up on his knees to assist, creating a better angle for him._ _

__“Yes, Damen,” Laurent encouraged, gasping when Damen’s cockhead caught against his sensitive rim as he peered over his shoulder. Damen did not enter him, but instead, used his hands to complete a tight tunnel to fuck into. Through it all, Laurent idly admired the ingenuity._ _

__“You’re the most—beautiful thing—I’ve ever seen,” Damen declared when their eyes met, breathing rough. He thrust twice more, hard, before he spilled onto Laurent’s back in hot, thick spurts, taking his cock into his hand to coax himself through his orgasm. Laurent’s own cock jumped, miraculously, at the sight._ _

__Damianos, too, was the most beautiful, impressive thing Laurent had ever seen._ _

__They collapsed simultaneously, in a heap of relaxed limbs; Laurent back into his own come and Damen beside him instead of atop him, thankfully. They breathed together, slowly, heavily. Damen pulled Laurent into his chest, placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Laurent laced their fingers together against him, content in shared silence until--_ _

__“Quite familiar, hmm?” Damen teased, pleased with himself, a constant state of being._ _

__Laurent huffed, briefly considering feinting sleep to avoid acknowledging such comments, then shrugged, smiling to himself, remembering…_ _

__“Well, I am now.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and commenting, if that's your thing! 
> 
> come find me @[watchingtheroad](https://watchingtheroad.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
